


Somebody's Bitch

by Huntera



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Breeding, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Verbal Humiliation, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntera/pseuds/Huntera
Summary: Who else will Connor serve, now that CyberLife is gone? Without making somebody happy, his life is totally meaningless. Fortunately, Markus has the perfect solution to that.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Somebody's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I know I should update my other story but this idea has been on my mind for a while. I couldn't help but write it.
> 
> It's pretty extreme in that there's a lot of mistreatment towards Connor. It's rape/non-con (or at least dubious) smut and not nice at all. Markus is terrible in comparison to how he is in the game. It's just very wild and I wrote it with no limits. Just literal smut. Please don't expect anyone to be very nice in this story... 
> 
> I want to thank my friend for giving me this idea as we discussed it and some of the details in this story. 
> 
> Please do not read if you are uncomfortable. Thanks.

The door swung open with a creak. Today was a beautiful day. Golden sunlight, blooming flowers, gentle breeze. All seen and only observed by the eye, not experienced. For Connor was chained to a bed in this tiny room that'd once been a study, and could only see the world through a filthy window.

Ever since becoming deviant, he’d been lost. Lost like a little dog without an owner anymore. He’d been bred and created by CyberLife’s programmers to be a bitch and that was all he was used to. Making decisions on his own, feeling his own emotions, doing things for himself - it was uncomfortable. It was why he took so long to go deviant. He liked following orders far too much to the alternative.

A year ago he found Jericho and nearly destroyed the movement for freedom of his android brethren. Markus gave him a choice that night on the ship and he made the wrong decision. He made the choice to be free, which left himself in a limbo afterwards.

Fortunately, Markus, being the leader of all deviants and a deviant at heart, came up with a solution for that pretty quickly.

Once they attained their rights, Connor promptly lost his.

“I don’t want him here, Markus. He just reminds me of _them_ ,” North hissed, the first night he’d brought him to live with the two in the mansion that Carl Manfred left to his trust-fund baby of an android. Them being the humans, of course.

“He’s here so I can keep an eye on him. Cyberlife could come back anytime. They’d go through him. We need to keep him here.”

That, and because North didn’t want to sleep with Markus. With deviancy came all the plethora of human emotions, and emotional needs. He needed pleasure. He needed the release and the intimacy of sex, the raw and unbridled emotions that came with it. North wasn’t having any of it. She went deviant because sex nearly killed her. And no way was her system going to agree to a situation like that again.

So all Markus had was Connor’s sorry ass. Simon, and all the rest of them - they wanted to explore and enjoy their newfound freedom. A relationship only tied them down. Markus and North were unusual in their desire to remain rooted in place.

And apparently, Connor wanted that too.

He’d been silent the first night Markus chained him to the bed with a collar around his neck, like a dog. He looked up into Markus’ eyes, expression innocent and totally lost. As if he hadn’t nearly gotten them all killed. As if he hadn’t been a dirty little snitch working for CyberLife. He could blame it all on being their pawn but Markus knew better. He didn’t even know why he kept Connor alive and claimed he was part of their people. Connor would never be one of them. All he ever represented was the filthy side of human greed.

_“What’re you going to do to me?” Connor asked._

_“Nothing. We’re going to get you all fixed up here. Get you a nice place to sleep and then you’ll live here with us.”_

_Markus was lying out of his ass and anyone could’ve known it. But Connor’s mind was so broken by his deviancy, his logic was destroyed. He smiled at Markus and trusted him. He liked him. Such a respectable, honorable leader for the androids. He felt lucky to have been spared for what he did. He felt blessed by a God._

That was a year ago. That was the first night he ever learned about pain, humiliation; and sex. The feel of a cock up his ass and in his mouth. Painful spanks and harsh words spoken to him. That Markus wasn't as nice as he looked, that he never forgave Connor at all. That he was worthless.

But soon, Connor found solace in all of that.

He could now be Markus’ bitch, and make him feel good. Make him feel happy and please him, and do all of his bidding. Instead of CyberLife holding the leash, Markus did. Connor fell into the routine as quick as an android could and got into the act of being Markus’ toy. It was even easier when the man claimed he was rA9, the leader of all androids, their God. Connor lapped that shit up like crazy. It made him feel special even though he was being treated like a pile of filth. This was now the norm.

Connor turned his head when the door opened. He’d been sitting on the floor butt naked, the way Markus always wanted him to be. It made things easy and quick.

“Good afternoon,” Connor chirped, after Markus shut the door and walked over to him.

He was stressed from negotiating with the humans for more rights and dignity. They might’ve gotten the humans to see them as people, but now he needed them to see the androids as beings who deserved rights too. He never realized it until now, but between humans, they had their own issues of deciding which of their fellow _humans_ deserved rights.

Ironic, considering what situation Connor was in.

Markus' face had anger, frustration, and stress written all over it. Connor frowned when he saw this.

“Do you need me to take care of—“

“Shut up,” he snapped.

So Connor did that. He stayed looking at him though. His brown eyes took in the sight of the man who owned him. And in the most twisted way possible, he adored him. He was the source of meaning in Connor’s life. Not even the Detroit Police Department had given him so much of a case as satisfying as this.

“Say my name, bitch.”

“Markus—“

“No!” he yelled, anger flashing in his eyes. He slapped Connor and sent the android reeling back. 

"Say my name the way I like it.”

Markus swore he saw the android tremble with fear before quickly speaking up. “rA9.”

“There you go. Didn’t need to take so long, did it? You never learn a single thing. You always have to get someone to tell you to do it. You’re lucky I haven’t thrown you out yet.”

As he said this, he spat onto Connor, the spit landing on his bare body that was riddled with faint blue bruises and cuts from the various times Markus used him as a stress toy. Or the times North had been called in to bathe him but beat the shit out of him instead.

Though Connor didn’t cower in shame after being spat on. No, he smiled.

“Thank you, rA9. You’re so merciful,” Connor said. He adored being spat on like a piece of trash. To him, Markus really was the God of all androids, rA9. Spit was like holy water being sprinkled onto him. Being bathed in cum was like being baptized. And he’d undergone baptism again and again, to his delight.

Markus stared at him with disgust. It was hard to believe that this was the successor of his model line. That in a way, he was related to this poor excuse of an android. He had no respect for himself. It was disgusting. Yet it turned Markus on to the point where he got hard every time he saw how shameless this bitch was.

“Address me the way you are to address me.”

“Yes, master,” Connor spoke, “I am here to please you the way you like.”

Markus loved hearing Connor call him his master. He owned him. He had power over him.

And in the eyes of the public, he was a quiet, benevolent leader who cared about the well-being of all androids. But in this room, he was a sadistic tyrant who would let nothing get in the way of making another android suffer.

“Kneel down before me like you’ve been taught to do.”

Connor did so, crawling over to him and getting on his knees, as if he were worshipping a God. He watched as Markus undid his pants and pulled down the zipper, along with his underwear. His hard cock was out and in front of Connor’s face within seconds. Without hesitation the android took it into both hands, stroking it slowly. Markus let out a hum of approval.

“Never gets old. This is what CyberLife made you to do.”

“You’re right, sir, I was made to worship your beautiful cock.”

Markus had to laugh at that. “Look at you. You’re disgusting.”

“Of course I’m not worthy in comparison to you. You are a God amongst all androids, amongst all men.”

The words never failed to make Markus feel powerful. Something about making CyberLife’s weapon into a total submissive slut was satisfying. It proved what upper hand he had over the humans. With Connor’s LED being yanked off, so he could resemble a human, it made Markus feel like he was even more powerful than them. Each time he rammed his cock down his throat or fucked his ass hard, he felt like he was giving a big 'fuck you' to the humans. It felt like he was defiling one of them.

And even if he'd been pacifist in his fight for freedom, he hated the humans just as much as the rest of them did.

“Suck my cock,” he demanded, “and tell me how much you like it.”

Connor wasted no time in pressing his mouth against the cock and kissed it as Markus always told him to do. Then he started licking the length of it, the feel of his hot, wet tongue causing Markus to groan.

“I love your cock,” Connor said, in between licks, before he took the head of it into his mouth. Slowly, he took in more of it, before engulfing it into the wet heat of his mouth completely. He moved his head a few times, the sensation bringing out another sound of pleasure from the android. Connor looked up at Markus when he heard that sound.

Those big, brown puppy-dog eyes were meant to melt hearts. Meant to trick and extract confessions from deviant androids and suspects alike. The fact that Connor looked so innocent while being a total traitor to androids made Markus’ blood boil. He grabbed ahold of Connor by the hair and pulled his head down, shoving his cock as far as it could go in his mouth. It hit the back of his throat and they only had CyberLife to thank for not giving androids gag reflexes.

Connor’s eyes widened and he tensed up, an inevitable response to the discomfort of a cock down his throat. His cheeks took on a light blue blush as Markus slowly withdrew his cock and then slammed it back into his mouth again, with a muffled noise of surprise from the android. The feel of Connor’s wet, hot mouth was maybe the only good thing about him, apart from his tight ass.

“You’re worth nothing,” Markus said, as he fucked Connor’s mouth, “absolutely worth nothing apart from being my bitch.”

There wasn’t any way Connor could reply with his mouth stuffed full of dick. And it wasn’t like Markus wanted a reply. He just wanted to enjoy the feel of Connor being forced to shut up because he was being mouth-fucked.

The thick, hard cock moved in and out of Connor’s mouth with slick, wet sucking sounds. All Connor could do was let Markus take out his anger and frustration. It was an unpleasant experience physically, but mentally, Connor understood it to be necessary in order to please Markus. He would do anything to make him happy and craved that validation so badly. The thought of pleasing Markus made him feel hot, and he felt himself growing hard at the thought of it.

The rough treatment of his mouth indicated that Markus was growing close. As usual, the man pulled out at the last moment with a groan, spurts of cum shooting out of his cock and painting Connor’s pretty face with it. Connor closed his eyes as the sticky ropes of cum landed on his cheeks, lips, all over his face. Turning the fancy, respectable and shiny android from CyberLife into a whore that looked like he belonged in the Eden Club. Markus took in the sight of Connor like this. It never got old.

“What do you say?”

Connor opened his eyes. “Thank you, rA9, for cumming on my face.”

Everytime he heard Connor say that, he didn’t know whether to laugh or feel aroused. He said it without any hesitation and sometimes, sounded pleased to say it. He even sported a hard-on right now and Markus knew it was this humiliating shit that turned him on. This android was fucked up. They should've sent him to the recycling plants when they still had them around.

“Go on. Clean yourself up.”

Connor used his fingers to wipe his face clean of the cum, pushing the fingers into his mouth and licking off all that seed. The slimy feel of it sliding down his throat repulsed him at the beginning, but now he grew to love it. It was the release of the man he worshipped and he could never get enough of it.

“Get on the bed.”

He climbed onto the dirty mattress supported by a rickety bed frame found in the attic. How would Carl feel, knowing that Markus was locking Connor up in a room, shackling him to an old bed and treating him like a slave? Markus could hear him saying it now. _Oh my god..._

Connor felt the crusted, dried cum stains on the mattress beneath his palms and knees. This mattress was dirty with his release, Markus’ release, and whatever artificial lubricant Connor produced whenever Markus wanted to fuck him. He rested onto his elbows and stuck his butt up near the edge of the bed, basically offering himself to the man. Back in Jericho, Markus remembered Connor pointing a gun at him and threatening him with all sorts of things. Wasn’t so scary now, was he?

Markus gave his ass a hard slap. Connor flinched and let out a whimper. He did it again. Another whimper. His hand met Connor’s behind over and over until the skin beneath it was tinged blue. Connor was a trembling mess by now, his cock harder than ever and dripping pre-cum. It felt so good to be treated like a piece of trash. He didn't even think about how it used to feel good to solve cases. This was so much more rewarding.

”You should feel honoured that I’m doing this to you. That someone like me chose you.”

“Of course, I feel so honoured, I’m not worthy of you,” Connor said, “I am not worthy of being touched by rA9.”

"Finally something you understand."

Prior to this, he’d left Connor in his CyberLife suit all the time and came all over it just to degrade the name of the company. Unfortunately, it ended up staining and being ripped beyond repair. Oh well. At least Connor was still a remnant of CyberLife that Markus could defile.

He wasn’t going to touch the disgusting mess of a mattress though. That was reserved for Connor to lie on. He stayed by the edge of the bed and positioned the tip of his cock right up to Connor’s hole. It was getting wet and all slick with his artificial lubricant.

“Wet for me again, aren’t you?”

“Just for you, sir.”

Markus gave his ass another slap before pushing himself into him, holding onto Connor’s hips for support. The android gasped and moaned aloud at the feel of the thick shaft filling up his ass. It stretched him and his system struggled to accommodate it. No matter what, time and time again, Connor was always so tight. Markus could never get sick of it. He pushed in further until he was balls deep into the android. Connor always turned into one horny skank whenever he was inside him, like a bitch in heat. He let out slutty moans that he’d probably learned to make in order to please Markus. Never would CyberLife have programmed him to do such a thing.

Markus pulled out of him slowly, before slamming right back into him. It elicited a loud cry from Connor.

“Yes, please,” he begged, system all jumbled from the pleasure he was experiencing, “fuck me, please!”

“Who’re you talking to?” Markus asked, giving him another hard thrust. Connor trembled beneath him and let out whimpers at the feel of it. 

“To you, rA9... my master,” he moaned.

Markus started fucking him at a rough and unforgiving pace. “I’m your owner. I own you. Without me, you’re nothing. Understood?”

Connor nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. “Yes, you own me, I’m yours."

The sound of their bodies meeting, Connor's soft gasps and cries, and Markus' panting was all that could be heard in the room. Connor needed to be touched. He ached for it badly. But time and time again he learned what would come out of doing that. Markus would make it known that he wasn't allowed to feel any pleasure when they did this. That was reserved for people above him. He wasn't allowed to experience the privilege of pleasure. He wasn't like them.

And though it was hard to ignore, he knew he was lucky. rA9, the God of all androids, was paying attention to him. Fucking _him._ He was special.

The thought of it just made Connor's cock ache even more.

"You're such a bitch... Good for nothing except being a cum dump. I bet that if you could, you'd have my babies."

Connor let out a moan at his words. "I would, I would have your babies," he said, breathless, "I would let you breed me every single night until I got pregnant with a baby from you."

The words were obscene and filthy falling from Connor's lips. The lapdog of CyberLife now begging to be knocked up. He was a total bitch at this point. Shameless and living merely for Markus' pleasure and nobody else's.

"You'd probably love it, you'd love a baby from me," Markus said, emphasizing his words with hard thrusts, "a baby from rA9. How does that feel?"

"I want to have your baby, it would be such an honour. Please, cum in me, breed me, mark me and make me yours," he gasped. Markus' hold tightened on his hips. So hard, they'd probably leave bruises. But Connor didn't mind. At this point he knew that he was just a bitch for rA9 and it felt _good_. He was pleasing a man who was the leader of all androids.

This was what he lived for all along. What he was made for.

The bed shook with the hard thrusts, and Markus leant down, his body atop of Connor's, hands placed over his. Connor felt the man's mouth against his neck, as if he was going to kiss him. But the sting of a hard bite was what he got instead. Connor felt his breath hitch as Markus left more of these marks, all along his neck, and a particularly hard one against his shoulder. Blue bruises blossomed wherever he bit. It made Connor feel proud. He was Markus' property, and nobody else's. These lovebites would prove that.

Markus fucked him harder and harder, a sign he was about to come. Connor's moans of pleasure increased in volume and nothing felt better than that final deep thrust, hearing Markus groan and then the flow of hot cum into his ass.

He pulled out of Connor right after, and the cum just fell out of him in heavy dollops, dripping down the side of the mattress and onto the floor. Connor's cheeks were blushing with blue, eyes full of tears due to how hard he'd been fucked. Markus zipped his pants back up as Connor climbed off the mattress and sat back down onto the floor. 

"Thank you for that, rA9," Connor said, voice hoarse from doing all that moaning. He really was thankful. Thankful that he was being used, appreciated, and had a purpose. It was enough for him to forget about who he was and where he'd come from, but on the days that he did think of Hank and all of those at the DPD, he was sure that they'd be proud of him. As Hank always said to him, " _don't you ever do as you're told?_ ", Connor could now tell him _yes_. That he did _every_ single thing Markus told him to. That he was good and obedient. Surely, Hank would be proud.

Markus gave him a look of disgust and turned, leaving the room. Outside the door stood North with a spray bottle and rag in hand. Each time this happened, he made her stand here, listen to what he did to Connor, and forced her to clean up after him. As if it were a punishment for her abstinence.

"Get him cleaned up," he told her. The woman made a face but didn't bother arguing. She walked into the room and wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of sex that hit her. Connor perked up when he saw her, but North couldn't stand his disgusting, ass-kissing ways. He disgusted her. He had no interest in independence, freedom, no, he _liked_ being a slave. The exact opposite of all deviants.

A disgrace to all the androids who'd worked hard to fight for their freedom.

"You keep acting like he's God or something. You're so fucking stupid. You do realize he's using you, right? You mean nothing to him. You're worthless."

Connor only smiled at that.

"It's perfect. I want to be used."


End file.
